Jolly Holidays with Mary Poppins
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Banks children are without a nanny and they decide that they want the perfect nanny to look after them while their parents are off at work at most of the time, and they receive none other than Mary Poppins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: RP with AnnaleaseTurner, only own OC's, read & review.**

* * *

It was a normal day in London, on Cherry Tree Lane. The owner of a nice, but large house walked home from work, having been told he was needed at home and due to the fact he had finished for the day. He checked his pocket watch and continued on his walk. There was a young boy, he had a bit of dirt and ash on his face with finger-less gloves. He was in a coat as it was rather chilly out tonight, he had a cup out and he was shaking it as he was trying to get money for food. Some people often told him to 'beat it' or 'get a job'.

The man who was walking took a glance at the boy. He tutted and shook his head. "Here, boy," he said, giving him ha'penny, that would be enough to get him something small to eat. "I suggest you go somewhere else though, lad." he then said. He wasn't heartless, but he wasn't too nice either. But he did admit that seeing someone his daughter's age or so go hungry wouldn't do. He then continued onwards towards his home.

"Yes, sir." the boy replied as he smiled as he had enough for food now.

The man walked into the house just as a stern looking woman was on her way out. He helped her with her bags and then went back in and looked at his wife. "Was that Katie-nana just leaving?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the children had run away from her, dear." Mrs. Banks told her husband.

The boy then went off with his riches so he could eat. Mr. Banks went straight to the telephone to call the police, annoyed at Katie-nana, but quite a bit worried about his children, though he hid that under annoyance for them too. The one called Katie-Nana had enough of the children and went away to never be seen again. Mrs. Banks felt just as worried, if not more due to being a mother and all. As Mr. Banks called the police, a policeman came to them with the children in tow. There was also a young woman with them, looking very windswept and kept her gaze on the floor.

"I believe these three belong to your household, Mr. Banks." the policeman told the man.

"The policeman's here, George!" Mrs. Banks called to her husband as the son and daughter bore emotionless expressions on their faces after getting caught, an older sister and a younger brother.

"Thank you very much, that was very fast," Mr. Banks said to the one on the phone then walked over to the door. He looked sternly at all three but most at the young woman. "Evangeline, take Michael and Jane upstairs to get ready for bed." he said firmly.

The policeman watched as the young woman took the two children upstairs. "Don't be too hard on them, sir, they've had a long weary walk, chasing the kite." he said to Mr. Banks.

"Oh, Jane and Michael." Mrs. Banks hugged her children as they came by her before going upstairs with Evangeline.

"Thank you, officer... If you go with Cook to the kitchen, I'm sure she can find you something to eat." Mr. Banks said, his tone firm and not very grateful.

"No, thank you, sir, I must get back to my duties." the policeman said, doffing his cap politely before walking off, feeling like George Banks was a very uptight and rude man.

Michael followed his sister up the steps after their mother let them go.

"We're sorry, Father." Jane said quietly as they were ushered upstairs.

Evangeline was worried about her job, but kept calm. "Come on children, you'll be able to see your father before you go to bed." she said quietly, her violet eyes soft.

"It wasn't a very good kite, we made it ourselves," Michael pouted before looking to his father. "Perhaps if you would help us make one...?"

"We shall see... Now, off upstairs." The man of the house said.

Evangeline soon managed to get them upstairs and took to giving them their evening baths and getting them into their night clothes.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Banks cooed to her husband. "When I chose Katie Nana, I thought she was going to be firm with the children."

"Obviously not firm enough... We'll have to make a new advertisment for a new nanny, one who will mold our young breed and take firm charge." George said to his wife, Winifred.

"But who would be right enough for the children?" Winifred asked worriedly as she took off her sash to fight for womens' rights.

"Winifred, take notes." George told her.

Winifred nodded to her husband. George waited for her to get ready to write. Winifred then was ready to follow her husband's words. George started listing qualities he wanted the nanny to have. Winifred jotted down as her husband suggested. George asked her to read it back out to him so far.

* * *

"We didn't mean to lose the kite, Eva, and we didn't mean for you to get into trouble too." Jane said to the older blonde girl, as both of them were blonde, looking sad as her hair was being brushed.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Michael asked. "We're really sorry for running away."

"I don't know, Young Miss and Young Master... But I know you're sorry for running away." Eva told them, tying a ribbon in Jane's hair.

"We'll write a list for a new nanny." Jane suggested.

"Perhaps it could help not only us, but also Mother and Father." Michael added with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Eva said softly, as she combed Michael's hair.

Jane went to her little desk and started to write suggestions for the new nanny. Michael helped Jane in any way that he could. Jane wrote all their ideas up, smiling happily that they were going to help. Eva hummed a soft song as she finished getting them ready for bed after they would say good night to their parents. Michael smiled as this seemed like a great idea for the perfect nanny. Eva helped them on with their dressing gowns then took them downstairs.

Cook popped her head through the door. "Evangeline, I need you to come and help me with an errand." she said, looking grumpy as usual. The children would be fine by themselves to say good night to their parents.

Jane looked a little nervous once Eva had to go help Cook. Winifred read aloud what she wrote down, this had to be the sixth nanny the children had to deal with. Michael pouted to Cook as she 'took Eva away'. Too bad Eva couldn't be their nanny. George nodded, then looked over as Jane and Michael came in. Eva went to help Cook, ending up having to go out to fetch some things cook needed for the adult's supper. Though, it was a bit of a cold night.

* * *

Jane walked into the sitting room with her brother. "Father, we're very sorry and we want to help find a new nanny." she told him.

"Oh, George, the children wrote an advert, we should listen!" Winifred cooed at how adorable that seemed.

Michael smiled as he stood close next to his sister. George looked ready to refuse but at the look of his wife he settled down to listen. Jane sung the list out, in the form of a song. Michael helped his sister when his parts would come in. Winifred smiled as she found this cute and helpful. George hid a scoff, he didn't approve. Jane nodded once the list had been read. Michael smiled hopefully as they waited for their father's reaction.

"Thank you, children... Now, off to bed with you both." George said, his voice as calm as he could make it.

Jane glanced at their mother.

"They were only trying to help," Winifred soothed. "They're just children."

Jane took Michael back to the nursery.

George stood up and tore up the kids' advertisement and threw it into the, luckily not lit, fireplace. "Nonsense." he muttered about it.

Michael followed after Jane. Winifred gasped slightly to that, but then the telephone rang. George looked at the phone and went to answer it. Winifred felt worried for Jane and Michael.

"Don't worry, Michael, when Eva comes home, she can tell us a story." Jane said softly.

"Too bad she can't be our nanny." Michael pouted.

"Yes, that would be good, but Father wouldn't allow it..." Jane said softly.

"I just hope we do find the perfect nanny, whoever or wherever she is." Michael sighed.

Jane nodded and tucked her brother in.

Michael smiled. "G'night, Jane."

"Night, Michael." Jane replied quietly.

Michael yawned and then turned over and fell asleep. Jane went and got into bed herself. George soon set out to place an ad for a nanny as the family was winding down for the night.

* * *

Eva traversed the streets of London to find the stuff Cook wanted. The child from before managed to get two big pieces of bread as he was on his way to someone who looked after him.

Eva almost tripped over him, and dropped the basket she was holding for the food items to go in. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"Whoa!" the boy yelped, almost sounding like he had hiccuped. "E-Excuse me, Miss..."

Eva managed to catch them both from falling. "Are you alright?" she asked him, as she made sure neither would fall once she let him go.

"I'm fine... Sorry, you gave me a fright..." the boy replied softly.

Eva straightened his little cap. "It's a bit late for a young boy to be outside." she said softly.

"It's a hard life, but someone's got to live it..." the boy replied as he held the bread. "I'm gettin' food for me and the boss."

"At least let me walk you there." Eva said, after picking up her basket that she had to use.

"All right, I'm sure he won't mind, he's a very great guy." the boy replied as he bit into one of the bread pieces while holding the other one for his 'boss'.

Eva walked with the young boy. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"They call me 'Fitch'." the boy replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Eva replied back, also smiling. "My name's Evangeline, but you can call me Eva."

"Okay, Eva, that's sure a lovely name for a lovely lady." Fitch replied.

"Aww, you're sweet." Eva smiled.

Fitch smiled back, bashfully slightly.

"Fitch, is that you?" a voice called out.

"It's me, Bert!" Fitch called back. "And I got food!"

Eva looked surprised at the voice.

A young man, though of course older than Fitch came out, dressed in mostly black, he took off Fitch's hat and ruffled up his light brunette hair. "Good boy!"

Fitch giggled as he then handed the extra bread. Eva stood quietly, her upbringing, not allowing her to speak and draw attention to herself as it would be considered rude.

Fitch and the man shared their bread.

"Who's yer friend, buddy?" the man asked the boy once he spotted the girl.

"That's Eva." Fitch replied.

Eva bobbed a curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you." she said politely.

"Nice to meet ya," the man smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm Bert."

Eva took his hand gently. She instantly felt at ease with this man.

Bert gently shook hands with Eva. "I don't think I've seen you around much."

Fitch smiled as he ate his bread while the two talked.

"I work for the Banks family, sir," Eva told him, her voice soft. "I help look after the children and I do any jobs Cook and the other servants want me to do." she added.

"Ah, 17 Cherry Tree Lane, eh?" Bert replied. "I hear many tales of that one."

"Yes, sir." Evangeline smiled softly.

"I'd give anythin' to live in a place like that, though I love workin' with 'Uncle Bert'." Fitch spoke up.

Bert chuckled as he patted the boy on the head before taking another bite of his bread. "Fancy, fancy, I hear."

"Listen, I haveta rush off and do this errand for Cook... Will you be here in about fifteen minutes?" Eva asked, having glanced at the only gift she had from the Banks family AKA her small watch.

"Yes, ma'am, we still got time." Bert nodded as he finished his bread as Fitch continued to eat his.

Eva smiled and nodded before rushing off. She went and fetched the stuff Cook wanted and bought a little extra.

* * *

And fifteen minutes later, she came back, and handed them a little brown paper wrapped package. "Here." she told them, going to wait for them to open it before she would have to rush off again.

"Aw, you didn't have to get us anything." Bert smiled at the kind offering.

Fitch smiled up to Eva.

Eva smiled. "I didn't think a piece of bread each would've been enough, especially on this cold night." she said softly.

Bert then took the bag and opened it up. Fitch then hopped up so he could see what it was. Inside was a couple of hot currant buns, a medium bottle of ginger ale, some gloves that would fit both, and a couple of large chunks of ham.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Eva!" Fitch beamed. "Bless you!"

"Yes, thank you." Bert added, feeling very pleased.

Eva offered a small smile. "Have a good night... And sorry, I gotta go, but I hope to see you both again." she smiled softly, and turned to return to her place of employment.

"It was an honor to have met ya, mi'lady." Bert tipped his hat with a smile.

Fitch then did the same as he thought it was good manners. Eva turned, bobbed a curtsey, then back around and returned to 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Bert and Fitch smiled to each other, hoping to see Eva again real soon.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Mrs. Brill, the cook, turned around to face her. "You're late." she told the girl, glancing at Ellen.

Eva looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I almost fell over a little boy and I had to take him to his boss." she said softly. She hoped she wouldn't get scolded too much.

"You fell over a little boy?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Yes, he was heading from the town." Eva said softly, hanging up her cloak on the coathooks.

"Well... You better go upstairs and see the Mister and Missus... They wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Brill told her.

"Yes, they were quite urgent." Ellen agreed.

Eva nodded. "Thank you." she told them, and got into her indoor shoes. She then headed up to where the Master and Mistress of the house would be, the sitting room.

Mrs. Brill looked at Ellen and shook her head. "That girl is going to get herself into big trouble." she sighed softly, not being mean.

"She means well though." Ellen replied.

"That she does." Mrs. Brill nodded, getting on with cooking the supper for the adults.

Ellen helped Mrs. Brill in anyway necessary. Mrs. Brill smiled slightly at Ellen, especially as she was still happy that Katie-nana had left.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Sir, Ma'am?" Eva asked, bobbing a curtsy when she entered.

"Yes... It's about your behavior today." George said, sounding firm, but he had to to keep things the way he thought they should be.

"We hope you understand, darling." Winifred added, a little more gentle than her husband.

"Y-Yes, sir, Ma'am." Eva nodded.

"You need to make sure the children don't run off chasing after silly things such as kites," George told her. "And until we find a new nanny, you'll need to work harder and look after the children more so than you do now." he added.

"Do you understand?" Winifred asked.

"I do." Eva nodded standing respectfully.

"And I want you to be helpful when we find the new nanny too... Or you will have to search for a new job I'm afraid." George said, just a little kinder, but still firm.

"It's only business, you're one of the family, but sometimes we all have to make sacrifices." Winifred added.

"Yes, of course, Sir, Ma'am." Eva said quietly.

"Good, you are dismissed now..." George told Eva.

"We'll be seeing you then." Winifred added to George's dismissal.

Eva curtseyed once more, then left to go and check on the children. George sighed slightly.

"She's doing her best, George, dear." Winifred soothed her husband.

"I know, Winifred, but if she doesn't shape up, she will need to be let go." George told his wife.

"I understand, George." Winifred cooed.

George looked to his wife.

"It'll be better soon, I can promise you that." Winifred smiled.

"I don't know, Winifred." he told her, and then sat at the dining room table once the clock rung for supper.

Winifred followed her husband. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect nanny in no time and who knows what'll happen in the future?"

George nodded. Eva made sure the children were tucked up properly and then went to rest in the room that was for the nanny usually, as she would have to be close by to the children until the new nanny was appointed. Winifred then sat down with George as they waited for their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, there was a big long line of elderly, grumpy looking nannies. Ellen looked out the window to see the line in front of the house and decided to let George and Winifred know that they were there.

"That's not what we asked for at all." Jane sighed, as they looked out of the window.

Eva was standing behind her, tying a little ribbon in the girl's hair. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Miss Jane... But I do agree that they look rather grumpy at the moment." she told her.

Eva finished Jane's bow. "There." she smiled, then looked surprised as the wind picked up and started to blow the elderly nannies away.

"Oh, it's her." Jane gasped excited, watching as another younger and cheerier nanny flew down.

Michael looked with his sister in shock as the nanny appeared to be flying by her umbrella, then looked back to Jane. "Perhaps it's a witch!"

"She can't be a witch... She looks too nice." Jane said to her brother.

Eva made her way to change the sheets and pillowcases on the bed, ready for the new nanny.

"Send them in one at a time." George instructed Ellen.

Ellen nodded and went to the front door as George and Winifred came to meet their childrens' possible new nanny. The woman landed gently and put her umbrella down, before making her way to wait for the front door to open and for her to be invited in. Michael and Jane watched with awe as the woman landed in front of their house.

"You may come in," Ellen called out as she opened the door, expecting to be a crowd at the door. but only saw one nanny in question. "One at a time!"

Eva looked both happy and sad.

"Thank you." the woman smiled, brushing past Ellen, but not nastily. She then headed into the sitting room to see George and Winifred.

After talking to George and basically talking herself into the job, she headed off to see the children. She sat on the banister and slid up it by magic. George looked confused a little, it had all gone so fast. Michael and Jane watched with awestruck at what they were seeing. This nanny had to be a sorceress of some type.

"Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish... Well, don't stand there staring... Best foot forward, Spit Spot!" Mary told them, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Jane looked shocked, and looked at her brother. Eva was putting the final touch to the room. Michael then cupped his mouth shut as he stood beside his sister before following her up the stairs. Jane went with her brother. Mary followed. Eva was humming quietly.

* * *

Winifred came to check on George. George was still busy looking for the remains of the paper he had ripped up last night.

"George?" Winifred called for her husband. "George, what on Earth are you doing? I thought you were interviewing nannies."

"OH!" George gasped as he bumped his head again. "I was, I was." he said, annoyed and in pain.

"Well, have you selected one already?" Winifred asked once she saw the room was empty and no one appeared to be waiting.

"Yes, it's done... It's... It's all done." George told his wife.

"Well, where is she?" Winifred then asked.

"What? Well, eh, she's in the nursery of course, I mean. I put her to work straightaway, I mean..." George said as he sat down, still confused.

"How clever of you!" Winifred replied. "I would've muddled the whole thing... Now, is she everything we'd hope she'd be?"

"Well, I-it all happened rather quickly. I mean, I-I, uh..." George stammered.

"Will she be firm, will she give commands, will she mold our young breed?" Winifred continued.

"You know, Winifred, I think she will. I think she will." George said, thinking that she most likely would as she had managed to talk her way into the job.

"In that case, perhaps you better tell Ellen to dismiss the others." Winifred then suggested.

"The others? Oh, yes. Ellen?!" George said, then called out.

"Yes, sir?" Ellen replied.

"Tell the other applicants they may go," George told her, not knowing Mary had been the only one there once the others were blown away. "The position has been filled."

"The others, sir...?" Ellen replied as she didn't know about the others due to Mary blowing them all away with the wind.

"Yes, the others," he told her. He then looked to his wife. "How many n-nannies does she think we need in this house?" he asked.

Only Andrew the dog was at the door.

"The position has been filled." Ellen told the dog before shutting the door on him.

Andrew barked and trotted off.

* * *

"Sorry, ma'am, the nursery is a bit messy as I was sorting out your room." Eva apologized.

Mary looked around and offered a small smile, though it returned to the pleasant, but calm face. "It is rather like a bear pit, isn't it?" she said.

Michael looked curiously to the nanny's bag as it looked quite heavy, though not too much as Jane brought the woman into her room where Eva was. Eva stood nervously. Mary looked at the room and hummed.

"That's a very funny bag." Michael told Mary about her bag as they explored the nursery together.

Eva gave a nervous smile. "Your room has a lovely view, ma'am." she said.

"Hmm... It's not exactly Buckingham Palace... Still, it's clean. Yes, it will be quite suitable. Just needs a touch here and there. First things first. The place to hang a hat is on a hat stand," Mary smiled then pulled a hat stand out of her bag that she put on the table. "And it's carpet." she told Michael.

"To carry carpets?" Michael curiously asked Mary as he followed the girls out of the nursery to where the nanny would be staying.

Eva gasped assje pulled the hat stand.

"No, made of," Mary said then checked in the mirror and tutted. "This will never do. I much prefer seeing all of my face at once." She then said and pulled out a larger mirror and hung it up.

Michael looked in amazement from Mary's bag as it seemed to be able to store almost anything inside of it which made him even more curious about it, and he tried to look inside of it with his sister. "But there was nothing in it!" he then said about the bag since he didn't see anything in it before Mary took out a large mirror from it.

Eva looked stunned.

"Never judge things by their appearance, even carpet bags. I never do. 'A thing of beauty is a joy forever.' Hmm... A little more light perhaps." Mary said and put some flowers up and then pulled a lamp out of the bag.

Jane stood in astonishment while Michael knelt under the table to see if there was maybe a bottomless hole for the bag. This was like a magic act.

"We'd better watch this one," Michael told his sister. "She's tricky."

"She's wonderful." Jane smiled about Mary.

"Much better. Now, let me see. That's funny. I always carry it. It must be here somewhere." Mary said as she searched her bag.

Eva had to step out of the room before she fainted.

"What?" Michael asked curiously.

"My tape measure" Mary said up to her shoulder in the bag.

"What do you want that for?" Jane asked Mary.

"To see how you measure up," Mary said, then looked in. "It's the funniest thing..." she muttered, going all in up to her back. "Ah, ha ha haha," she grinned, pulling it out. "Here it is." she smiled and then came to stand beside the children.

Michael kept trying to find the bottom of the bag only to have no such luck before coming in front of his sister.

"Come along, then. Quickly. Head up, Michael. Don't slouch. Just as I thought. _'Extremely stubborn and suspicious.'_ " Mary said, as she measured the boy.

Eva came back in after gaining her bearings again.

"I am not!" Michael pouted while Jane giggled.

"See for yourself" Mary said showing him the tape.

Eva looked curious.

Michael pouted as he took a look. " _'Extremely stubborn, and susispis'_ -"

Jane kept giggling to her brother.

"Suspicious" Mary said. "Now you, Jane. _'Rather inclined to giggle. Doesn't put things away'_." She read.

Eva looked curious at the tape. Michael chuckled to his sister after she politely stood up straight and stopped giggling. Jane pouted to him, though she kept quiet.

"How about you?" Michael asked Mary.

"Very well. Hold this for me," Mary said, passing the bottom to Jane then straightening up. "As I expected. _'Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way'_." She read then glanced to Eva.

Eva looked shy, but would agree if the children asked her to.

"Mary Poppins?" Jane smiled. "Is that your name? It's lovely."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Could you also check Eva, ma'am?" he then asked curiously.

Mary smiled and then got Eva to hold it head height and pulled the tape down. She then took the tape to read. " _'Looking for love and kind-hearted, but very shy and won't stand up for oneself'_." she read.

Eva blushed shyly and then nervously straightened her apron.

"Aww~" Jane and Michael awed to Eva's measurement.

Mary gave a small smile. "And thank you, Jane, I rather like it myself," she mentioned about the name. She then got her apron out. "Shall we move? In your advertisement, did you not request games?" She asked.

"I'll just go and see if Ellen or the cook need me ma'am." Eva said quietly, bobbed a curtsey to the children then went off.

"Oh, yes." Jane nodded to Mary in excitement.

"Goodbye, Eva." Michael waved to Eva with Jane as she soon left the scene.

"First, we'll play 'Well Begun Is Half Done'." Mary told them.

Eva went and left the nursery and went to see if the other servants needed her.

"I don't like the sound of that." Michael replied suspiciously.

"Otherwise entitled, 'Let's Tidy Up The Nursery'." Mary finished putting on her apron.

"I told you she was tricky." Michael told his sister.

Jane looked quite curious and perplexed.

"Shall we begin?" Mary asked.

"It _is_ a game, isn't it, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked the new nanny.

"Depends on your viewpoint. You see, in every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun, and snap, the job's a game." Mary said, clicking her fingers, before singing about it.

Jane and Michael watched as they were going to learn a lesson about this. Mary showed them, and the toys moved by themselves. Jane and Michael were amazed at this. Jane even tried to do the same thing as Mary did.

* * *

Soon, it descended into chaos and Mary had to put a stop to it. "Thank you. That's quite sufficient. Hats and coats, please. It's time for our outing." Mary first told the nursery objects, then the children as she fetched their coats.

"I want to tidy up the nursery again!" Michael told Mary while Jane got ready.

"Enough's as good as a feast." Mary said then looked at the children. "You're not as well turned out as I'd like. Still, there's time." She said. "Spit Spot. And off we go!" She then announced, leading the children onwards after getting her coat and hat on and bringing her umbrella.

Michael and Jane sang along to Mary's Spoonful of Sugar song as they followed behind her. Ellen began to clean around and started with dusting and she soon did a double take as she saw Mary and the children sliding down the banister together. Mary patted her hair as they slid down the banister. Jane and Michael waved to Ellen on the way outside with Mary, and the door shut behind them. Ellen was in total shock, but she soon smiled and waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good day, Eva, how are Jane and Michael?" Ellen asked.

Eva gave a small smile. "I left them with the new nanny, but they're fine, Ms. Ellen." she said politely.

"Very good," Ellen replied. "So far so good, but don't expect it to work out too well, Jane and Michael tend to run out more nannies than the whole country."

Eva glanced towards the nursery, then back to Ellen. "We'll see, ma'am," she said quietly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Do you need any help with anything or should I go speak to Cook?" She asked her.

"I should be fine here, I did all I could before Mr. Banks fetched me," Ellen replied as she looked around her atmosphere. "Did you get any laundry gathered?"

Eva nodded. "I sorted the laundry this morning." she told her.

"Why don't you see to the cook then?" Ellen suggested since the laundry was taken care of.

Eva curtsied and hurried off to the cook. Ellen nodded to Eva on the way out as she sorted out other things.

Cook was currently preparing lunch. "I won't need you for a couple of hours, but if you use this time to go out pop into town and get a nice beef joint for dinner, and if you be good you can have two slices with your broth and a smear of butter on your bread." she told the younger servant.

Eva nodded to cook. "Yes, ma'am." she said and after receiving the money for the beef joint hurried out, grabbing her hat and cloak on the way.

Cook shook her head, but was feeling a bit generous today, plus this way, she wouldn't have to go fetch the joint herself.

Eva went along and passed the park, but noticed Bert and Fitch. Bert sang to himself as he swept up all around him while Fitch seemed distracted from the birds and wanted to go play with them, he was a kid after all.

Eva looked to them and smiled. "Good morning." she said softly to them.

"Ah, good day, madame." Bert smiled back to Eva.

"Good morning, ma'am." Fitch added as he smiled up to Eva cutely.

"What a lovely set of drawings." Eva smiled shyly.

"Why, thank you," Bert smiled back to Eva. "I do a bit meself."

"I help a little. "Fitch smiled bashfully while shuffling his feet up to Eva.

Eva placed a hand on Fitch's shoulder in a warm way. "Well, you both have done a smashing job," she smiled then held out a spare penny she had personally. "Here, I want to be first to donate." she said softly.

Fitch smiled back to Eva. "Thank you."

"Ah, you would?" Bert smiled. "You don't hafta."

Eva smiled. "I can't let art this good go unrewarded." she said.

"Aw, well, you're a rather sweet one." Bert smiled back as he accepted the donation.

Fitch came toward the other kids who came toward them, but their parents just took them away and told them not to make eye contact since he was a 'filthy street urchin'. Eva smiled.

* * *

Mary soon approached with the children and noticed the interaction between Bert and Eva and thought of a plan. Yes, Bert was sweet on her and she sweet on Bert a little, but Eva would suit him better as she could be around more. Michael looked curious at the chalk drawings with his sister. Fitch looked over to Jane and Michael, though he looked mostly fixed on Jane.

Eva smiled with a tiny blush. "They're smashing... I like the pretty hills the best." she said, then blushed more and looked away shyly.

"I quite agree." Mary said, hoping to strengthen the girl's spirit.

"Well, blow me down, is that Mary Poppins?" Bert smiled toward the magical nanny woman.

"Hello, Bert," Mary smiled. "You know Jane and Michael, and obviously Evangeline." she smiled.

Eva blushed slightly.

"Well, I've seen 'em here and about," Bert smiled back. "Chasing a kite near."

Jane straightened her brothers collar then looked to Fitch. "Oh, hello." she smiled.

"Good day, young sir and madame." Fitch smiled back and bowed to Jane and Michael.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"My name is Fitch." Fitch gave his name.

"Nice to meet you." Jane smiled politely.

Michael smiled with a nod to Fitch.

"Nice to meet you too, I see you two know Bert as well." Fitch said to the Banks children.

"We're going to the park," Jane smiled, then looked up to Mary. "Can Fitch join us?" She asked.

Mary looked at her then Fitch and gave a small nod.

"To the park? Not if I know Mary Poppins," Bert replied before snapping his fingers as a demonstration. "Other nannies take children to the park; when you're with Mary Poppins, suddenly you're in the place you've always dreamed of. As quick as you can say 'Bob's your uncle', the most unusual things happen."

Fitch looked back up to Mary while Michael looked curious yet again.

"What are you talking about?" Mary said, trying to deny that.

Eva hid a giggle to that.

"Well, it's just not my place to say, but what she's probably got in mind is a jolly holiday somewhere or other," Bert replied as he had Fitch come over with Jane and Michael to a drawing of a woman with a parasol in a boat while a man paddled her. "Somethin' along these lines, I should be surprised."

Fitch took Jane's hand and went to Bert's sides with her and Michael. Jane smiled. She brought Eva over too so it was like the picture only with her, Michael and Fitch in between them. Mary shook her head though amused. Eva gave a quiet giggle.

" _'Punting on the Thames_ '." Fitch read aloud.

"That's right, my bucko," Bert smiled to him before demonstrating with his cane. "That's always good if you like an outin'."

Michael looked curious as he and Jane watched Bert. Jane smiled. Eva joined in on the fun, pretending to be the lady, and pretending to hold a parasol.

"'Ow 'bout a lovely circus?" Bert then smiled as he took them to another chalk drawing on the ground. "Lions, and tigers, world famous artistes, preforming death-defying feats of dexterity and skill before your very eyes!" he then pretended to be a performer on the tight rope.

"I love the circus." Fitch smiled to Jane and Michael.

Jane then noticed the hill picture. "Oh, that's lovely. I'd much rather go there." She said pointing to it.

"I agree, it is quite lovely." Eva smiled.

"Beauty, ain't it?" Bert smiled back to the girls. "A typical English countryside done by a kind and lovin' 'and. Though you can't see it, there's a little country fair down the road, and a little over the edge."

"I don't see any road." Michael squinted his eyes.

"No road?" Fitch asked before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid they're right." Eva agreed.

"Just wants a bit of somethin' 'ere..." Bert replied as he took out a piece of chalk and doodled on the drawing. "And, a bit of somethin' there. There! A country road."

"Perfect for travel and adventure." Fitch added.

"Please can we go, Mary Poppins, please?" Michael pleaded the nanny.

"Don't you think it's lovely, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked.

Eva smiled, though looked confused.

"Now's the time, Mary Poppins," Bert bribed. "No one's lookin'."

"Please, Mary Poppins, please!" Michael pleaded with Jane.

Fitch looked eager himself.

"I have to intention of making a spectacle of myself." Mary told them.

Eva giggled.

"All right, I'll do it myself." Bert told Mary back.

Fitch looked up to Bert while standing with Jane and Michael.

Mary looked in worry. "Do what?" She asked.

Jane smiled to Bert. Eva looked at the picture, almost seeing it as real in her mind's eye. She felt as if she could step right into it. With a small jump, she landed in the picture, disappearing from normal Earth in a puff of chalk dust.

"Bit of magic." Bert replied.

Michael and Fitch gasped as Eva vanished from thin air. Mary looked surprised, but inwardly smiled. Jane gasped too. There was now a chalk version of Eva in a blue and white dress, a darker blue parasol and with a light blue hat on in the picture.

"How do you do magic?" Michael asked.

"Oh, you see, it's easy," Bert told him. "You think, you wink, you do a double blink, you close your eyes, and jump!"

Michael, Jane, and Fitch soon jumped into the drawing with Bert as they went to go after Eva.

Mary shook her head as they failed at first. "What utter nonsense Bert, oh why do you complicate things?" She asked. "All of you hold hands, Michael hold mine, Jane hold Fitch's and your brother's and Fitch, you hold Bert's." she then arranged.

Jane held both boys' hands. Bert frowned to Mary at first, but he of course, didn't argue. Michael held Mary's hand while Fitch held Jane's hand.

"On three, we jump." Mary said then counted them to three.

Jane jumped on three. The boys soon jumped as well with the girls and they disappeared in a puff of colorful smoke, and suddenly, their clothes all changed to fit with the atmosphere of the drawing.

* * *

Eva was waiting, with her parasol now opened. Mary was in a white dress with red rosebuds. She had made Bert's suit with blue stripes to match Eva's. Eva smiled as they all joined in the picture. Jane looked amazed. Bert, Michael, and Fitch wore their own suits with stripes, shorts, knee socks, and shoes, though Bert had a cane.

"Mary Poppins, you do look beautiful, but Eva is exceptional." Bert smiled to the women as he dusted the colorful chalk dust off of himself.

Mary smiled. "Thank you Bert" she said.

Eva blushed. "Do you really think so?" She asked shyly.

Jane looked around curiously.

"Cross my heart you do," Bert smiled to Eva. "Just a pure vision of loveliness."

"You... You look beautiful too, Jane." Fitch blushed.

Jane smiled. "Thank you, Fitch, you look rather dashing." she smiled.

Fitch smiled back, seeming to blush.

"You look handsome too, Bert." Eva smiled.

Mary thought maybe Bert could take Eva to the tea shop there was there, she would take the children to the fair.

Michael smiled to his sister and new friend before looking back to the adults. "I thought you said there was a fair?"

"So I did," Bert replied. "Down the hall and behind the 'ill, remember?"

"I hear the Merry-Go-Round." Jane grinned and then pulled the boys along.

"I best go make sure they don't smudge the drawing." Mary said before following.

Eva blinked, but smiled as she shyly looked at Bert.

"Tell 'em Bert sent ya!" Bert told the kids before looking back to Mary. "Oh, are you ever sure?"

Fitch and Michael laughed as they went to join Jane.

"Of course I'm sure." Mary smiled then followed the children.

Eva watched Mary go and seemed slightly surprised.

"Looks like it's just you and me, li'l lady." Bert smiled to Eva and held out his arm for her.

Eva smiled and gave a curtsy. "It would seem so good, sir." she smiled, and slipped her arm through his.

Bert smiled back as they linked arms and began to walk together. "Ain't it a glorious day, Right as a mornin' in May, I feel like I could fly~" he then began to sing before he briefly let go and fluttered his hands as he seemed to levitate in the air.

Eva gave a giggle to that. "Now, none of that larking about." she giggled.

"'Ave you ever seen the grass so green~," Bert smiled to her as he came back on the ground beside her. "Or a bluer sky?, Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with Evangeline, Evangeline makes your 'eart so light~"

"You're a charmer." Eva giggled to Bert.

"When the day is gray and ordinary, Eva makes the sun shine bright~" Bert sang as he took her parasol briefly as the sky grew gray, dark, and gloomy briefly until the sun glowed and made everything happy again.

Eva smiled and blushed. "Oh, honestly." she blushed, but was amused.

"Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' around her, The daffodils are smilin' at the dove~," Bert smiled as he continued to walk with her, arm-in-arm. "When Eva 'olds your 'and, you feel so grand, Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band~" he then took out his cane and hit himself in the head for emphasis.

"Oh, you'll get light-headed." Eva said, concerned in a good way, but blushing still.

"It's a jolly 'oliday with Evangeline~," Bert smiled to her as he took her hand while wobbling on his kneecaps before standing up again. "No wonder it's Eva that we love~"

Farm animals were on the other side and looked at Bert and Eva as they made their way toward them. Soon, they reached a tea shop and sat at the table. Bert smiled as he sat across from Eva while penguins ran around like waiters.

Eva looked at the menu. "Oh, can we really?" She asked shyly.

"If you would like." Bert smiled to Eva.

"Well... Alright," Eva smiled shyly. "May we start with raspberry ice?" She asked softly.

Bert smiled back to Eva. "What ever you wish, my sweet."

"Order what you will." One penguin told Eva.

"There'll be no bill." Another added.

Eva blushed but smiled. "And then some cakes and tea?" She suggested.

"It's complimentary!" The penguins said together.

Bert smiled and nodded to Eva. Eva gave a shy smile, but was getting more comfortable.

"Anything for you, Miss Evangeline." The first penguin smiled to Eva.

Bert smiled back to the penguin waiters.

"You're our favorite here." Another penguin smiled.

Eva covered her blushing cheeks with a giggle.

"Right you are," Bert agreed with the penguins. "It's true that... Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winnin', and Prudence and Gwendolyn send your 'eart spinnin', Phoebe's delightful, Maude is disarmin'..."

"Felicia, Janice, and Lydia." the penguins listed.

Eva looked a bit shocked.

"Charming!" Bert smiled to the penguins. "Cynthia's charming, Vivian's sweet, Stephanie's smashing, Priscilla, a treat."

"Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane." was a second group list.

Eva still looked stunned.

"Convivial company time and again," Bert nodded as he counted on his fingertips before concluding with the penguins. "Doris and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts, I'll agree jolly good sports, but cream of the crop, tip of the top, is Evangeline, and there we stop."

Eva blushed at that, but seemed to shrink in on herself a little. _Why would he want a silly girl like her out of all the other women that would be better for him?_ , in her opinion. Bert soon stood up from the table and he began to dance with the penguins to entertain Eva. Eva watched and had a tiny smile as she did. Bert smiled as he handed the salt shaker to Eva while tap dancing with the penguins. Eva placed it carefully on the table, and watched the entertainment. Bert smiled to Eva and the penguins as they danced for Eva.

* * *

"Oh, Fitch, look a coconut stand~" Jane smiled.

"Shall we step in?" Fitch smiled back to Jane.

"It would be fun." Jane grinned.

Fitch smiled and nodded to her grin, flushing a bright red color in the cheeks. Jane went up to the stall.

"Here you are," The stall owner smiled and offered a ball to Fitch. "Knock the coconut down and you can win it for your ladyfriend." he smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Fitch smiled back as he took the ball.

Jane blushed and giggled. The stall owner moved out of the way. Fitch stuck his tongue out to concentrate and he soon tossed the ball the best he could to knock over a coconut for him and Jane. Jane looked hopeful. The coconut didn't fall this time.

"Here, have another try." the stall owner grinned.

Fitch snapped his fingers in defeat, then soon took the ball to try again.

Jane had an idea. "Good luck." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Fitch blushed from the kiss. "Wow... Th-Thanks, Jane."

Jane smiled. Fitch stood up on his tiptoes and soon came forward while he took a second try for him and Jane. Jane watched. She then cheered as the coconut was knocked off.

"Here you are." The stall owner chuckled as he handed them the coconut.

"Thank you, sir." Fitch smiled as he accepted the coconut.

"Enjoy now." The stall owner grinned.

"That was magnificent." Jane smiled to Fitch.

"Oh, it was nuthin', really." Fitch smiled back sheepishly.

"Still, you won." Jane told him with a giggle.

"Yeah, I did, now we got our own coconut." Fitch smiled.

Jane nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?" Fitch smiled back to Jane.

Jane nodded. Fitch smiled as he then shared the coconut with Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

After the entertainment and their food, Eva walked with Bert to the fair to join the others. Michael looked to their new friend and his sister as he looked quite curious of their bonding together. Bert smiled as he walked Eva as he found himself falling for her. Eva found herself falling for Bert too, though she didn't dare hope he actually liked her back. Jane shared it gratefully, saving a piece of hers for Michael though. Bert smiled to Eva as they walked along together.

"Thank you, Jane." Michael told his sister.

Fitch smiled to the Banks siblings. Eva held onto his arm at least she would have the memories of here. Jane smiled to her brother. She then waved to Bert and Eva.

"Shall we go to the merry-go-round?" Mary suggested.

Bert smiled back to Eva before waving back at the kids.

"Hi!" Michael chuckled.

"Ooh, the merry-go-round with Mary Poppins?" Fitch beamed. "How splendorous!"

Mary led the way to a private Merry-Go-Round, with six horses on it. Eva chose a pretty pastel blue one to ride on. Jane chose a pink one. Bert took a yellow horse. Michael took the darker blue horse. Fitch ran toward the white horse and decided to ride it. Mary smiled.

"Our own private merry-go-round." Jane stated.

Eva was riding side saddle like Mary and was holding onto the reins. "It is delightful." she smiled.

Fitch laughed and smiled as he had the best time of his life so far. Michael was curious, but he had fun for a change and even waved his hat like a cowboy.

"Nice," Bert smiled. "Very nice indeed."

Mary smiled.

"Oh, yes, it's very nice" Eva agreed.

"That is, if you don't want to go nowhere." Bert said as he laid back with his feet up.

"Who says we're not going anywhere? Oh, guard~!" Mary asked then said.

Eva looked curious as to what Mary meant.

"Righto, Mary Poppins." A man appeared from a window with a smile and then pulled a lever.

Fitch looked curious himself, but he knew that he was going to be amazed since Mary was involved.

"Thank you." Mary said gratefully then was the first one who's horse came away from the merry-go-round.

Jane gasped, but happily. Eva yelped and though obviously scared a bit, also was smiling. The other horses soon followed after Mary's horse.

"Hang on tight, Jane." Fitch told the girl around his age.

"They're off!" The manager smiled as he announced like a race track announcer about Mary being in the lead with the others behind her.

Jane nodded with a smile. Eva clung tight to the pole and the reins, not used to horseback riding. Bert waved his hat as they bobbed along the countryside.

"My horse is the fastest." Michael smirked to Jane as he rode quicker beside her.

Jane just looked at Michael. Mary watched and shook her head lightly, but as long as it didn't turn nasty it was fine. Eva smiled nervously to Bert still clinging to the pole in a tight hold.

"'Ear that, mate, you wanna put up with that?" Bert asked before making his horse go faster. "That's the ticket! Come on, my lad, is that the best you can do?"

"Hurry up, boy, hurry!" Michael told his horse as he did what Bert did to make his horse go faster.

"Don't worry, I need practice meself." Fitch shyly told Jane.

Jane smiled to Fitch. "You _are_ really nice." she told him sweetly.

"Not so fast, please. Michael. Bert, you're just as bad!" Mary called to the two in front.

Eva watched the scene in front of her then sighed softly, but followed on.

"I try my best." Fitch smiled back.

"Sorry," Bert replied as he then made the horses stop and slow down. "Whoa, boy, whoa!"

Jane smiled. Mary looked at the two 'excited' boys firmly but still nice.

"Just a bit of 'igh spirits, Mary Poppins," Bert smiled innocently. "Ya okay there, Eva?"

Jane glanced behind at Eva. Mary glanced too.

"This is my first time riding a horse not on a merry-go-round." Eva said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll get the 'ang of it, want some 'elp?" Bert smiled to Eva.

"If it's no trouble." Eva blushed.

"Please control yourself. We're not on a race course," Mary said, and then led the way. "Follow me, please."

A horn soon sounded as a man on a horse was going off with hound dogs following the sound with others on their actual horses.

"Why don't ya go while I take care of Eva?" Bert suggested to Mary.

Mary nodded. "Alright, children follow me." she said, and continued on.

Fitch, Jane, and Michael then followed behind Mary. Eva's hold on the pole seemed to be the only thing keeping her on the horse, as her hold on the reins wouldn't stop a fall.

"Steady now, girl, lemme 'elp ya outchere." Bert soothed Eva as he went to help her.

Eva blushed, but let Bert help her out.

"Steady now, just calm your thoughts and think of something that makes ya feel good." Bert comforted Eva to calm her down before helping her out on riding the merry-go-round horse.

Eva followed his instructions. Bert smiled encouragingly as he helped out Eva. Eva smiled nervously but was soon riding acceptably. She leaned over and kissed Bert on the cheek.

"So, you think you got it now?" Bert smiled back bashfully from the kiss.

"Thanks to you." Eva said shyly and blushed deeply.

"Glad I could 'elp." Bert smiled while blushing back.

Eva was sitting demurely on the fence, her face finally calmed from the blush. Bert smiled back to Eva as he felt something in her he hadn't felt before from any other woman in his life.

* * *

One man stopped and greeted the fox with his horse who could also speak.

"Good morning." Mary greeted the hunting party lead.

Jane smiled. The one man's eyes widened as he did a double take before falling with his horse into the water under the bridge.

"Faith and Begorra!" The fox panicked as the man soon sounded his horn. "'Tis them redcoats again!" He then began to run for his life and the hound dogs soon chased after him.

Mary blinked.

Jane looked worried. "Oh, that poor fox." she said.

Fitch frowned for Jane before looking to the man. "Must you kill the fox?" he then asked.

"Aye, lad, 'tis a proud tradition." The horse told him while the man nodded in agreement.

Jane looked worried, but couldn't do anything. "Oh, dear..." she said, near tears.

Fitch frowned toward Jane, and he decided to make his horse go quicker and follow after the fox to save him. Jane watched him go with wide eyes.

"I gotcha, little fella." Fitch soothed as he saved the fox from the hound dogs who were now growling at him.

After he had saved the fox and Mary winning a race, Jane kissed Fitch's cheek. Mary was smiling a little shyly as the cameras took photos. Fitch blushed from the kiss as he held the fox in his arms. The fox smiled up to both Fitch and Jane.

"Excellent time, gentleman." A man with a pocket watch examined with his colleagues.

"Oh, yes, perfect day for it it of course." another replied.

"Oh. Oh, how nice" Mary smiled as she received the bouquet.

Eva clapped politely for Mary, happy for the woman.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" The crowd cheered for Mary.

Bert smiled as he stood with Eva as this was a happy day.

"Hold still, now. Watch for the dickie bird." a photographer said, before taking a picture of Mary and the horse.

The picture was soon taken for Mary and the horse.

"Uh, how does it feel, Mary Poppins, winning the race?" A reporter asked.

"Oh, well, I-" Mary started.

"Gaining fame and fortune." A second reporter added.

"Uh, yes." Mary smiled.

"Having your picture taken for the newspaper." A third reporter smiled back.

"Uh, oh, actually, I'm delighted." Mary smiled.

"Besides having your extreme good looks, if I may say so. " another reporter said.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't go-" Mary then started to say.

"There probably aren't words to describe your emotions." The third reporter smiled.

"Now, now, now, now, gentlemen, please. On the contrary, there's a very good word. Am I right, Bert?" Mary asked Bert.

"Tell 'em what it is." Bert nodded back to Mary.

"Right! It's ... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious~" Mary explained, before turning it into a song.

Eva smiled softly. Jane giggled, smiling at the song. Bert soon began to join along with Mary like he knew the word as well. Michael looked curious as he joined with Jane and Fitch as they enjoyed the song. After the song had finished, it started to rain.

"Jane! Michael! Stay close now. Oh, Bert, all your fine drawings." Mary sighed after they returned to the normal world.

* * *

Eva gave Bert a quick hug but then hurried off. "Cook's going to be angry if I don't get that beef joint." she whimpered as she ran.

Jane and Michael huddled against Mary as it began to drizzle.

"You run along now, I'll see you soon." Bert soothed Eva with the time he had before letting her go.

Eva smiled lovingly to Bert before she went.

Mary gave a small smile to Bert. "Come along children, bye Bert, bye Fitch." she smiled.

Jane waved to Fitch.

"Goodbye, Bert, goodbye, Fitch!" Michael called as he left with his sister and their nanny.

"Bye-Bye, Jane and Michael!" Bert smiled as he waved them off.

"Don't be a stranger next time!" Fitch called out with a friendly smile to the Banks siblings.

* * *

A little while later, Eva was running back, still sopping wet from the rain earlier, a joint of beef protected from the rain by her cloak.

"Eva, is that you?" Ellen asked.

"Yessum." Eva called out as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, wipe your feet, don't soak anything." Ellen reminded.

Cook took the Beef. "You're lucky the oven is already hot... Go get changed before you catch pneumonia." she said, as she now had to hurry to cook dinner in time.

Eva wiped her feet and hung her hat and cloak in the servant outer-place. "I'll clean up the patches after." she whispered to Ellen and then hurried to her room to change.

Ellen nodded to that as she let Eva do what she needed to do.

* * *

A little bit later than that, Mary was handing the children spoons.

"No, no, I won't take your nasty medicine!" Michael complained.

"Do we have to, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked.

Mary pulled Eva in too, as she passed by. "People who get their feet wet, must learn to take their medicine." She said as she handed Eva a spoon.

Eva took the offered spoon.

"I don't want it," Michael pouted to the women. "I'm not gonna-"

Mary poured him a spoon then repeated for Jane, Eva and then herself.

"Oh!" Jane yelped in shock as she saw the medicine turned different colors. She then sipped it. "Lime cordial! Delicious!" She exclaimed.

Eva took a sip of hers. "Delicious, Raspberry Cordial." she said softly.

Michael glanced to his sister from her reaction, but he soon sipped his spoonful along with her. "Strawberry! Mm!" He then instantly smiled from the sweet and wonderful taste.

"Rum punch. Quite satisfactory." Mary said, as she ushered the children into bed.

"Mary Poppins, you won't ever leave us, will you?" Jane asked.

"Do you have a handkerchief under your pillow?" Mary merely replied.

"Mm-hmm." the girl replied.

Eva kissed the children good night on the foreheads then went to continue her tasks.

"Will you stay if we promise to be good?" Michael smiled as he came under his covers.

"That's a piecrust promise," Mary said before tucking them in. "Easily made, easily broken."

Jane looked at Mary. "Whatever would we do without you?" She asked.

"I shall stay until the wind changes." Came the reply.

"But, Mary Poppins, how long will that be?" Michael asked as he sat up in his bed.

"Silence, please. It's time to go to sleep." Mary told them, as she sat down to sew.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly go to sleep! So many lovely things have happened today." Jane gushed.

"Did they?" Came the calm reply.

"Yes! When we jumped into Bert's chalk picture." the young girl said back, confused at Mary's reply.

"And we rode the merry-go-round, and all the horses jumped off, and-" Michael added with excitement.

"And we all went riding in the countryside!" Jane added.

Mary looked to them.

"Tally ho! Tchunga! Tchunga! Yikes!" Michael jeered with Jane in excitement. "Plus we made a new friend!"

"Really?" Mary frowned at the racket they were making.

"Mary Poppins, don't you remember? You won the horse race! " Jane announced.

"A respectable person like me in a horse race? How dare you suggest such a thing." the woman replied.

"But I saw you do it!" Michael pouted.

"Now, not another word or I shall have to summon the policeman. Is that clear?" Mary told the children.

"It _did_ happen!" Michael pouted. "I saw it!"

"Go to sleep." Mary told them.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep." Michael pouted angrily.

"Mary Poppins, we're much too excited!" Jane agreed with Michael.

"Very well, suit yourselves." Mary shrugged before starting to sing.

Michael smiled to Jane before they soon heard the song, but he soon slowed down and looked rather fatigue. Mary continued to sing. Jane soon slid down to sleep. Michael eventually let out a yawn as his eyes felt heavy as he bundled down to sleep.

* * *

Ellen made sure everything was in order after seeing off from George and Winifred for the night.

Eva bobbed a small curtsy to Ellen. "Evening." she said softly respectfully, though not as respectful as when she talked to the Banks adults.

"Evening, Eva." Ellen nodded back.

"Do you and Cook need me to do anything else before I finish my last few chores?" Eva asked softly.

"You are relieved for the evening," Ellen replied. "You've done well, even if you were a bit drenched earlier from the storm."

Eva blinked surprised but then smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Ellen." she said softly.

"Quite... You're welcome, Eva." Ellen replied, showing a softer side for a change.

Eva actually hugged Ellen before going to finish her last chores anyway, glad they were light, relatively quick ones. She didn't want to cause more trouble for Ellen. Ellen blinked from the hug, but welcomed it with a small smile before keeping on tract with her usual demeanor as Eva went off. Eva hummed lightly as she did the chores then headed for bed. Winifred poked her head out and waved to Eva for good night with a friendly smile.

Eva smiled and bobbed a curtsy to Winifred. "Good night, ma'am." she said respectfully.

"Good night, dear." Winifred smiled peacefully and brightly.

Eva then went to her room and hummed quietly as she got ready for bed.

* * *

Bert carried Fitch over his shoulders with a small smile, walking off in the darkness by the Banks household, almost by coincidence. Eva looked out of her window and then softly waved to Bert. Bert seemed to sense Eva and looked over before seeing her, giving her a smile and waving back to her. Eva shyly blew him a kiss. Bert caught the kiss in his hand and put it to his cheek with a small smile and light chuckle as he went to take Fitch to bed. Eva blushed and then waved one last time before returning to bed herself. Bert smiled as he continued off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone seemed to be happy, except George who was confused.

"Lovely, lovely morning, Ellen." Winifred greeted.

"Indeed it is, ma'am." Ellen replied as she seemed to have a song in her heart.

Eva was scrubbing the front steps, quietly humming softly.

"What's all that fearful caterwauling in the kitchen?" George asked.

Eva even had a smile on her face.

"It's Cook singing, and Eva is in a pleasant mood." Winifred smiled to George.

"Cook singing? What's wrong with her?" George frowned. "And while she's outside, Eva should remain calm and silent." he added.

"They're both happy as crickets," Winifred informed, whimsically. "As a matter of fact, since you hired Mary Poppins, the most extraordinary thing seems to have come over the household."

"Is that so?" George asked.

"Take Ellen for instance. She hasn't broken a dish all morning." Winifred smiled.

"Really? Well, that is extraordinary." George replied.

Eva came back inside with the bucket. "Good morning, Master, Mistress." she curtseyed with a smile.

"Oh! Good morning, Eva, dear." Winifred smiled back, looking up from her husband.

"Morning." George nodded.

Eva smiled and then headed towards the kitchen.

"And another thing. Ellen and Cook usually fight like cats and dogs, but today-" Winifred then continued to her husband.

"Let me hold the door for you, dears." Cook said to both Eva and Ellen.

"Thanks ever so, ducks." Ellen replied in a tranquil tone.

"Thank you, ma'am." Eva smiled as she passed.

Ellen smiled as well while singing her little song as she served the Banks parents. A bird was heard singing out the open window.

"Ellen, stop making that offensive noise! And shut the window! That bird's giving me a headache." George said.

"Yes, sir," Ellen obeyed before going towards the window and scolded the songbird. "Quiet! You're giving the master a headache."

The bird chirped quietly, feeling offended before the window was shut.

"I'm so sorry you're not feeling well this morning, George." Winifred cooed to her husband.

"Who said I'm not feeling well? I'm fit as a fiddle. I just don't understand why everyone's so confoundedly cheerful!" George replied.

Jane came marching in with Michael repeating the line 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' over and over. Michael approached his mother, giving her a bouquet of glowing and golden flowers.

"How lovely," Winifred smiled to him as she accepted them. "Thank you, my darling."

George called for them to stop sing that song.

"Good morning, Father." Jane smiled.

"Good morning." came the reply.

"Mary Poppins taught us the most wonderful word." Jane smiled.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious~" Michael added.

"What on earth are you talking about?" George asked. "Supercali-super-or whatever the infernal thing is."

"It's something to say when you don't know what to say." Jane told him.

"Yes, well, I always know what to say," George replied. "Go on, hurry along, please."

"Yes, Father." Jane replied.

Michael soon continued with his sister as they rushed along as their father told them to. Winifred smiled, feeling in a very chipper mood right now as she sniffed the pretty flowers.

"Winifred, will you be good enough to explain this unseemly hullabaloo?" George asked his wife.

"I don't think there's anything to explain, do you? It's obvious that you're out of sorts this morning," Winifred replied. "The children just came in to make you feel better."

"I should like to make one thing quite clear, once and for all. I am not out of sorts," George replied. "I am in a perfectly equable mood. I don't require being made to feel better!"

There was then suddenly a crash which nearly shook the whole house and turned the furniture lop-sighted.

"But you're always saying that you wanted a cheerful and pleasant household." Winifred reminded with a pout.

"Winifred, I should like to make a slight differentiation between the word cheerful and just plain giddy irresponsibility." George frowned.

"Excuse me, dear," Winifred told her before arranging the house back to the way it was moments before. "Posts, everyone, please!"

"I have no objection to anyone being cheerful or pleasant. But I do expect a certain decorum. I can tell you one thing, Winifred," George said, as he stood up. "I don't propose standing idly by and letting that woman, Mary Poppins, undermine the discipline and-there's something odd, I may say extremely odd about the behavior of this household since that woman arrived. And I want you to know that I've noticed it!"

"Yes, dear." Winifred replied, patiently.

George sat down again and played a few notes on the piano that came over, before pushing it back. "One thing more." He added.

"Yes, dear?" Winifred replied as she moved the vase onto the table and put the lamp right up on its stand.

"I suggest you have this piano repaired," George said. "When I sit down to an instrument, I like to have it in tune."

"But, George, you don't play." Winifred reminded with a small smile.

"Madam, that is entirely beside the point!" George replied.

Winifred just merely watched as her husband soon left out the door, almost looking concerned.

* * *

Soon, Eva was out and about again, this time helping Mary.

"Now, let me see. First of all, we must go to the piano tuners. And then we go to Mrs. Cory's sh-Mrs. Cory's shop for some gingerbread. " Mary was reading off a list as they walked along.

"Ah, gingerbread!" Jane grinned.

"And then we go to the fishmonger's, I think, for a nice Dover sole and a pint of prawns," Mary then added. "Uh, Michael, stop straggling along behind."

Michael soon stopped what he was doing, looking up at Mary and Eva.

"Ahoy, there!" Admiral Boom called out. "Ahoy! Good day to you!"

"Good morning, Admiral." Mary smiled.

"Good morning, sir." Eva added with a quick small curtsy.

Admiral Boom nodded and waved to the girls. "Michael, what fine adventure are we off upon today?" He then addressed the boy. "Going to fight the Hottentots? Dig for buried treasure?"

"We're going to buy some fish!" Michael piped up.

"Very good! Proceed at flank speed." Admiral Boom replied.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Michael saluted.

"It's Andrew!" Jane gasped once the dog came up to them.

The dog soon began to bark towards Mary almost like he was trying to talk to her.

"Uh, not so fast, please. I can't understand a word you're saying. Again? Och! Oh, the poor man! Bless you. Well, yes, of course. There's not a moment to lose. I'll go straightaway. And thank you very much." Mary replied to Andrew's barks and sneeze. She then turned with the children and Eva leading them onwards.

"What did he say?" Jane asked.

"He said, 'you're welcome.'" Mary explained.

"What else did he say?" Jane asked.

"I don't think he said anything." Michael huffed slightly, shaking his head as he watched Mary and the dog, refusing to believe that there was an actual conversation.

Mary followed Andrew and soon, they were at a new place. Eva looked slightly worried. Andrew barked before walking down the path with them following.

* * *

They came into downtown into a new place that seemed far off from where they were going.

"Andrew, worrying won't help anyone. Why don't you go home and put your feet up?" Mary suggested to the dog.

Eva blushed softly but with a soft smile as she saw Bert and Fitch. Bert soon came over with the boy as they came to see what was going on. Fitch smiled and waved to Jane and Michael. Jane smiled to Fitch.

"Well, how is he?" Mary asked Bert.

"I've never seen him as bad as this, and that's the truth." Bert stated to Mary.

Fitch smiled back to Jane, a bit shyly and bashfully.

"Oh!" Mary nodded.

"How about them?" Bert asked, referring to the children. "It's contagious, you know."

"Shall we get spots?" Jane asked.

"Oh, highly unlikely," Mary told Jane. She then entered and sighed at the man on the roof. "Oh, Uncle Albert!" She sighed.

Eva blinked in surprise. Fitch stood close to Bert as they looked up to the laughing man in the air.

"Oh, bless me. Bless my soul. It's Mary Poppins!" Uncle Albert greeted between laughs. "I'm delight-I'm delighted to see you, Mary."

"Uncle Albert, you promised!" Mary scolded.

Eva tried not to smile.

"Oh, I kn-I know, I-but I tried. Really, I did, my dear. I-but I so enjoy laughing, you know? And, well-and when I start, it's all up with the-that's what happens to me," Uncle Albert replied. "I love to laugh! Oh, my goodness! I can't help it. You can see that. I just like laughing, that's all."

Fitch began to smile along with Jane, Michael, and Bert. Jane giggled.

"Jane, don't you dare!" Mary scolded. "You'll only make him worse. It's really quite serious!"

Eva couldn't help but giggle too, ending up floating up from how happy she was anyway with the added laughter. Michael soon found himself joining his sister. Fitch tried to clamp his hands over his mouth before looking up to Eva.

"Yes, whatever you do, keep a straight face," Bert cautioned. "Last time, it took us three days to get him down."

"Oh, hello there!" Uncle Albert smiled to Eva.

Mary shook her head.

"Hello." Eva blushed with a soft laugh.

Bert cupped his mouth as he had a laugh coming on. Fitch shook his head to him, but he looked like he was about to break down and give in.

"I love to laugh, don't you?" Uncle Albert laughed with a friendly smile to Eva.

Jane was trying not to.

"Very much." Eva smiled with a laugh.

Uncle Albert soon broke into song about how much he loved to laugh. Bert soon broke into his own laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.

"You're no help at all." Mary scolded Bert.

Bert soon tried to hold his breath to stop laughing.

"The more the glee, The more I'm a merrier me, The more I'm a merrier me~" Uncle Albert sang through laughs as he floated in thin air.

Fitch was heard quietly snickering, as he tried very hard. Soon, they all ended up on the roof with Mary joining them after a glare.

"How nice! I was hoping you'd turn up." Uncle Albert smiled to Mary.

"Turn up!" Bert repeated with a laugh.

"'Ello, Miss Mary Poppins!" Fitch smiled with a laugh.

"I suppose, you'll be wanting me to pour out. Oh, well. If I must, I must. If you'll just stop behaving like a pack of laughing hyenas! Two lumps, Uncle Albert?" Mary asked.

Eva poured some milk for the three kids.

"Yes, please!" Uncle Albert smiled to Mary's offering.

Bert chuckled as he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Th-Thank you, Miss." Fitch said to Eva.

"I told you, you can call me Eva." Eva smiled to Fitch.

"Bert?" Mary then asked.

"Heh... Sorry..." Fitch smiled back. "Not used ta that."

"Uh, no, no, thank you," Bert declined. "No sugar for me."

"I'm so glad you came," Jane told Mary. "It wouldn't be any fun without you."

Mary merely looked to Eva. "Sugar?" She asked.

"One lump please, Miss Poppins." Eva smiled shyly to Mary.

Fitch sipped the milk he was given as he joined Jane and Michael.

"Nice weather we're having this time of year, don't you think?" Bert conversed.

"Oh, yeah," Uncle Albert nodded through his chuckles. "Uh, speaking of weather, the other day when it was so cold, a friend of mine went to buy some long underwear, you know. The shopkeeper said to him, 'How long do you want it?' and my friend said, 'Well, from about September to March'."

Everyone except Mary laughed.

"Jane! Control yourself! Children, will you please sit up properly at the table? Your tea, uncle Albert." Mary ordered.

Eva took a sip of her tea, trying to calm down.

"Oh, thank you, my dear. I'm having such a good time," Uncle Albert accepted. "I wish that you could all stay up here all the time."

"We'll jolly have to," Michael replied. "There's no way to get down."

"Oh, no, there is a way..." Uncle Albert stated. "Frankly, I-I don't like to mention it, because you have to think of something sad."

"Then do get on with it, please!" Mary told him.

Eva looked to Bert shyly. Bert looked back to Eva with a fond smile that could warm anyone's heart even on the coldest and darkest days. Fitch looked all around as he drank his milk.

"Let me see. I've got the very thing," Uncle Albert soon said, under Mary's regard. "Yesterday when the lady next door answered the bell, there was a man there. And the man said to the lady, 'I'm terribly sorry. I just ran over your cat'."

"Oh, that's sad." Jane pouted, starting to float down.

Eva blushed softly.

"That poor cat." Michael added with his own pout.

Fitch frowned as he tried to soothe Jane without making her float upward again.

"And then the man said, 'I'd like to replace your cat.' and the lady said, 'That's all right with me, but how are you at catching mice'?" Uncle Albert soon continued before he began to laugh again. "Well, you know I started out sad. I-I try, really I do. But, but everything ends up so hilarious, I can't-I can't help-"

"That will be quite enough of that! It's time to go home." Mary stated.

"Oh, that is sad." Jane then pouted.

Eva looked surprised to that as she floated back down.

"Oh, no!" Michael gasped.

"Oh, _that's_ sad," Uncle Albert said. "That's the saddest thing I ever heard."

Fitch hiccuped a little, but soon floated down with the others to back on the floor.

"Come along, children, Eva. Spit spot!" Mary told them.

Eva stood, helping the others up.

"Must you really go? You know, people come to see me all the time, you know," Uncle Albert said to them on their way out. "And, and we have such a lovely time, and then they have to go home. And, and I'm very, very sad about the whole thing."

"We'll be back soon, Mr. Uncle Albert." Fitch reassured.

"Yes, don't worry." Michael agreed.

"We had a lovely time" Jane smiled to Uncle Albert.

Eva gently patted the elder man's hand and smiled softly.

"Uh, keep an eye on Uncle Albert, will you, Bert?" Mary whispered to Bert.

Jane smiled happily.

"You don't mind helping then, Fitch?" Mary smiled.

Eva bit her lip, she wanted to spend some more time with Albert and Bert, Bert especially, but knew she had to go with Mary and the children.

"If you will let me, Miss Mary Poppins, yes." Fitch smiled back with a low bow.

"I'll miss ya a bit." Bert said to Fitch before giving a fond smile to Eva.

"I'll look out for him." Eva smiled to Bert.

"Thank you. Come on." Mary smiled then told the children.

"I'll miss ya too." Bert smiled back, waving her off as he bonded with Uncle Albert.

Fitch smiled as he went to join Jane and Michael. Eva kissed his cheek shyly before rushing off with Mary and the others. Bert smiled and waved, though he touched his cheek from the kiss that had been planted onto it.

* * *

Mary led them to do the tasks they had needed to do. Fitch smiled as he was able to join them in this jolly holiday. Jane smiled to Fitch. Fitch smiled back to Jane, but blushed from her smile as he found it to be rather cute. Eva gave a soft smile to the kids. Michael gave one back to her.

"This is quite fun, out with Miss Mary Poppins." Fitch said in excitement.

"Oh, yes, it always is." Jane smiled back.

"You two are quite lucky." Fitch smiled to Jane and Michael.

"Is Bert your father, Fitch?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly, he's more of an uncle, but I've known him all me life." Fitch smiled softly.

Jane looked to Michael.

"You two do seem close." Michael said to Fitch.

"Aye..." Fitch smiled. "He's one of the best friends I could ever have... Next to maybe you two, if you'll let me..." he then said bashfully to the siblings since they were closer to his age.

"I'd like that." Jane smiled.

"Yes." Michael agreed.

Fitch smiled back to them as he was glad to become friends with them. Jane smiled. Mary had a small smile too as she carried on. Fitch smiled as he followed the group to their outing as he was invited.


End file.
